spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Seven Deities
The Seven Deities are a group of supernatural beings in charge of protecting the Earth. The Seven Deities are the nigh-omnipotent beings who watch over the earth, which they call "Gaia". They have watched over earth for thousands of years. But after they murdered the wife of one of their kind, Asura, who then tried to kill them, their dominance became endangered. They acted quickly and defeated Asura, removed all his godly powers and banished him to earth. Then, after 12,000 years, Asura returns and the Deities have to prepare for a fight for their own survival. The Seven Deities take on a humanoid form, along with decorative armour and traditional symbols imprinted on their body, giving them a mythical look. Closer analysis of their bodies reveal elements of their physiology are mechanical internally while taking on a clay texture on the outside layers of their skin. The Seven Deities, being nigh-omnipotent beings, possess many godlike powers. These include immortality, superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, dexterity, durability, regeneration, high skills in unarmed combat, flight, teleportation, shapeshifting and the ability to survive in places where normal beings couldn't, like the moon or space. They have also shown the ability to increase their power to new godlike levels by harnessing the power of the Mantra. Leader Deus is the leader of the Seven Deities and the most powerful of them. His Mantra Affinity is Pride. Deus was once the Commander of the Eight Guardian Generals and led the Shinkoku army in battles against the Gohma. He and the other Guardian Generals protected the Emperor of Shinkoku. In some point in the past he warned the Emperor of the power of the Gohma and their eventual return and that preemptive measures must be put in place, but the Emperor saw peace for his people the only option. After they defeated the unholy entity known as Gohma, he murdered Emperor Strada and let it appear like Asura killed him. After this, Asura was branded a traitor and his wife Durga was killed and his daughter Mithra was kidnapped. Enraged at the murder of his beloved wife and the betrayal of his comrades, Asura faced Deus, but he was no match for him. Deus promptly banished Asura to Earth to keep him from interfering with his plans to create a new world. Deus was close to his goal, but after Yasha betrayed him and most of his fellow deities were killed by Asura, his plans were foiled. Yasha tried to fight him alone but it proved to be impossible. Yet Asura aided his friend and together they fought Deus. Deus' powers were able to subdue both Asura and Yasha. Wounded but not beaten, Asura and Yasha collected their strength and attacked Deus once more, finally wounding him. Dying, Deus mocked Asura with the fact that despite defeating him, he had allowed the Gohma destroy Gaia without any hindrances. Asura and Yasha freed Mithra and went out to fight the Gohma, as Deus's dead body dissappears, still believing only he could beat the Gohma. Deus looks like an older looking man with white hair, a beard and a dark skin tone. He has the marks of yellowish-gold symbols on his body, perhaps symbolizing that he is a stronger deity. Deus is ruthless and hungry for power and control. He murdered his Emperor for the power to control the realm of Shinkoku and blamed Asura for the act. Deus had also callously murdered Asura's wife, Durga, to deal a final blow to Asura, showing a somewhat sadistic side to his personality. Deus plans to create a new world and shape an ideal utopia in his own image. He also has a great sense of honor and righteousness as seen during one of the interludes where it was suggested by Olga that Deus should become the new emperor, but Deus refused stating he would prefer to remain a warrior and not to sit on a throne. Ironically, he was seen sitting on a throne during both of his meetings with Yasha, which could be considered an act of hypocrisy. He also despises the Gohma and was willing to destroy countless innocents in order to eradicate it permanently. As one of the Seven Deities, Deus is immortal and possesses superhuman strength. He is possibly the most skilled and dangerous of the Seven Deities due to his position and unmatched power. The fact that Augus had to draw his sword against him at some point in the past indicates that he is a very formidable opponent. Being the leader of the Seven Deities also proves how much power he has, as the others - Augus included - acknowledge his power. He possesses great mastery over Lightning and was able to fight off Asura with just one hand. After fusing with the Karma Fortress, Deus reached the form known as Sakra Devanam Indra Deus that not only gave him complete control over the Karma Fortress but also increased his power exponentially. According to Olga, Sakra Devanam Indra Deus was the most powerful being in existence. During the second fight with Deus, he skillfully used nunchaku in conjuction with his lightning abilities to gain the upperhand on both Asura and Yasha Members Augus is one of the Seven Deities and also Asura's former friend and mentor. His Mantra Affinity is Greed. Augus was once the mentor of Asura and Yasha as well as a good friend. They spent much time together fighting and training and formed a close bond. However, Asura never understood his master's lust for fighting his entire life. After Wyzen's and Kalrow's deaths, Augus stepped into the arena and fought his former student, Asura, on the moon itself. Augus was powerful enough to overpower Asura and after Asura had proved himself to be a worthy opponent, Augus drew his sword, and used it to fight Asura. Although he had the advantage of a weapon, Asura was able to fight back using his raging strength. As Yasha and Deus were watching the fight, Yasha was surprised that Augus was unsheathing his weapon because Augus had used his Katana against only one opponent and that was Deus. After a long fight Augus finally impaled Asura and pushed him towards Gaia. This power was so strong that it destroyed all but one of Asura's arms and pierced Gaia itself. Augus, seeing his victory pushed his sword further into Asura's body, but Asura used his raging strength to break Augus's sword. Asura managed to grab the broken sword with his teeth and slice through Augus' s abdomen. Augus fell down to the floor, saying that the battle against Asura was the best of his life before dying. Augus looks much like Asura, yet bulkier and taller. He has the marks of red symbols on his body, perhaps symbolizing his blood thirst . He wears a pair of silver, intricately decorated gauntets on his arms, and his sword is sheathed horizontally behind his waist. Augus is infact blind but the glow they emit keeps his actual eyes from being seen. Augus was a bold warrior in all aspects of his view on life. He valued the bloodshed of his enemies that he spread and enjoyed battling for the sake of the battle itself and was thrilled by others following the same philosophy . He was also a bit of a hedonist as he valued all the basic pleasures in life but couldn't understand more altruistic concepts such as protecting loved ones. Despite his bloodlust, Augus was also a capable master and teacher as he was able to teach both Yasha and Asura in the ways of battle and combat. He also seemed to dislike rational thought and other sensible approaches when dealing with matters and prefers to fight instead, which may be the reason why he favored Asura as his star pupil over Yasha in the past. Yet despite his rugged traits, Augus proved to be an understanding and receptive individual as he held no qualms for Asura defeating him and even enjoyed his defeat before giving Asura his blessing. As one of the Seven Deities, Augus is immortal and possesses superhuman strength, speed, durability, and endurance. He is shown to have an incredible amount of strength and endurance as Asura hit him with a straight on attack which he brushed off before sending him flying with a mere punch. His skill with unarmed combat is also shown to be incredible as he went head to head with Asura, rivalling his punching speed and strength in battle. Augus is shown to possess a mystical sword, 'Wailing Dark', which he draws only when he finds an opponent incredibly powerful being Deus and Augus. Wailing Dark has the ability to extend his blade to impossibly long lengths and is shown to be limitless. It has also been shown to possess incredible strength as it caused part of the moon to move up with just a mere slice. It is powerful enough to literally cut through the Earth itself during his battle with Asura. Yasha is a member of the Seven Deities and also the brother of Asura's murdered wife. His Mantra Affinity is Melancholy or sadness. Yasha was originally of the Eight Guardian Generals and Asura's brother-in-law and former friend, as well as the uncle of Mithra . Together with Asura and the other Generals, he fought the dark forces of the Gohma. However, after his sister, Durga, was murdered, Yasha started to hate Asura and blamed him for her death. After Wyzen's defeat, Yasha met Asura on the battleground, wearing his golden mask. Saying that Asura should let Mithra go, made Asura even more angry. Asura shouted "I'll knock that mask off your arrogant face!" and attacked him, but Yasha proved to be more powerful and Asura was wounded. Yet with all his rage, Asura attacked Yasha once more, hitting Yasha with a headbutt, finally cracking the mask. The mask fell down to the ground, aswell as the exhausted Asura. Yasha, now unmasked, used his powers to slice through Asura's body, killing him once more. 500 years later, Asura returned a second time, and manages to kill Kalrow and wipe out his fleet. Olga ordered the attack on a village, killing everyone but Asura, who, in his rage and sorrow, became a demon of infinite wrath. Wondering why Asura is still coming back, even after losing everything, Yasha discusses the matter with Olga. Enraged Olga ordered to use the Brahmastra. Seeing that this would wipe out a huge amount of the gathered Mantra, Yasha yelled at Olga to stop, but she did not listen and continued with her doing. Confused and angry, Yasha went out to stop the Brahmastra, killing the Shinkoku soldiers that tried to stop him. Although Yasha's speed was admirable, he came to late and Olga fired the Brahmastra. The transformed Asura tried to counter it, but he failed and was near death. Using his full power, Yasha smashed against the Karma Fortress with his foot to alter the Brahmastra's course. The Brahmastra was successfully moved and Asura's life saved. Knowing that his deed could be a sign of treason, Yasha went to Deus to reporting him the situation and his reason. Deus agreed with Yasha that the Mantra is more important than Asura's defeat, however, Olga arrives, saying that Yasha betrayed them. Being aware of the current situation, Deus ordered Olga to leave, but she ignored Deus order, which resulted in being pushed against a wall. Hurt, Olga retreated while Deus told Sergei to take Yasha with him to purify a village. A huge army of Gohma were traversing towards the village. Sergei told Yasha to destroy the village but Yasha didn't accept this and jumped down to fight the Gohma. During his fall he killed many Gohma forces and shot into the ground, which later resulted in the rest of the Gohma force's demise. He later found Sergei ordering the attack, resulting in the destruction of the village and the annihilation of the Gohma. Sergei arrived at the scene to collect the souls of the dead. Yasha was slowly thinking if the Cause was nothing more than a lie, when suddenly Sergei's fleet was destroyed and the demon Asura showed up. Crying in fear, Sergei was slashed and wounded by Asura. Shocked by Asura's immense change, Yasha stood still while Asura was holding Sergei's body. Despite being fatally wounded, Sergei mocked Asura and Yasha, telling them that it was him who murdered Durga and took Mithra. Yasha answered that he knew, with Sergei replying that Yasha took the Cause over his sister, which made Yasha angry. Screaming with rage, Asura smashed Sergei into the ground and stompted on his head, killing him. Then Asura and Yasha engaged in battle and fought with all their strength. During a huge attack, Yasha's mask broke completely. Saying that Asura was only a maniac with power which would destroy him, Yasha stomped on the mask's remains and engaged Asura. After various hits, Yasha smashed Asura through a few hills. Finally his full powers awakened, Yasha made his choice, he wanted to rescue Asura. He defeated Asura which also returned the latter to normal, and went out to defeat Deus alone, claiming that he is no longer one of the Seven Deities. Yasha confronted Deus, saying that the Cause is worthless with so many losses. His powers however were not enough and Yasha was defeated. Deus seemed to be the victor, but Asura joined Yasha and together they fought Deus. Seeing his nearby defeat, Deus merged with the Karma Fortress to kill his former subordinates. Asura and Yasha used their combined power to defeat Deus. The victory was short lived, Vlitra emerged from Gaia, more powerful than ever. Deus, before dying, claimed that he was the only one who could defeat Vlitra and now with his death Gaea was doomed. Mithra was freed and was happy to see her uncle, Yasha responds with saying that he is not worthy of being called her uncle. For one last battle, Yasha and Asura went out to save Gaea. The power of Vlitra was too much for the, but Mithra used her Mantra Manipulation powers to grant Asura immense power, which were able to defeat Vlitra. Vlitra was nearly destroyed but it's core was still alive, so Asura and Yasha flew into Gaea's and Vlitra's core itself. Vlitra's core wielded great power, but the two demigods finally defeated Vlitra, killing it one last time and Yasha knew, that his path was the right one. They returned to the Karma Fortress but Olga was threatening Mithra with a sword, saying that they took Deus from her and that she will never see him again. When Olga tried to cut Mithra, her sword was pulled away by golden strings. After hearing a voice, Olga was killed by the Golden Spider which turned out to be the true god of the Mantra. The Golden Spider took Mithra into a cocoon, emerging as a deity which shocked Yasha and Asura. Yasha is a young man with shoulder-length dark brown hair and a beard. His clothing and attire consist of a style commonly attributable to the deities of Japanese mythology, complete with dual white scarves trailing behind his shoulders (the Japanese wind god, Fujin, is also known to wear a long white mantlecloth around his shoulders). Yasha is a kind and benevolent deity who strives to protect Gaia and appeal to a morally correct standard. Due to Asura being his former best friend and brother in law, he was notably distraught at his "betrayal" and even more disgruntled over his "role" in his sister's death. Yasha also had a close bond with his sister, Durga, and was devastated over her death. Although he joined the Seven Deities, he's still unsure whether or not he should help his former best friend Asura in his quest for vengeance or stay on the side of his fellow deities. Due to the many purifications done by him and The Seven Deities he became distraught and unsure of himself. He began wearing the golden mask to suppress his emotions. As one of the Seven Deities, Yasha is immortal and has a very slow aging process. He also possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, and dexterity. Yasha can also fly and jump great distances. He also possesses a unique ability where he can form blue energy blades which can slice through anything, even the hardened body of the Gohma. Being able to defeat Asura in single combat demonstrates that he is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Yasha also uses an energy enhanced kick which has the raw power to smash through every known material. Even before Asura's supposed betrayal, Yasha was his equal which was not only the reason for their rivalry, but also for their close friendship. Kalrow is a member of the Seven Deities and the oldest of them. His Mantra Affinity is Sloth. Kalrow was a member of the Eight Guardian Generals, but he preferred to stay out of the fighting. Although he doesn't wield any combat prowess like some of the other Deities, he is an excellent strategist. Kalrow and Deus worked together on the plan to save Gaia but Deus was the person who set it all in motion. After Asura escaped Naraka he met a young girl and the people of her village. Asura defended them from a attack of the Gohma impures, but soon after, Kalrow arrived with his soldiers to collect the souls of the people. Enraged by this deed, Asura killed Kalrow's soldiers and attacked his fleet which was flying in the sky. Kalrow let his fleet attack Asura, but the latter was too powerful and managed to wipe out the entire fleet. Kalrow managed to use an escaped pod to flee, but Asura managed to grab on it. Kalrow begged for his life but Asura crushed the escaped pod and Kalrow with it. Kalrow is an old man with a long, white beard, eyebrows that connects to his balding, pointed hair and an eye that has been replaced by an unknown object. He also wields a staff, if he uses it for fighting purposes has yet to be seen. Kalrow was an indolent demigod with a tendency for complaining about the ongoing battles and the situations that occurred around him. He often referred to the factor of his age and how he felt he was getting to old for his battles. Despite his indolence, he was a capable tactician and even organized the battle plans of the fleets of the Seven Deities as the "Great Tactician". Kalrow took great pride in his strategies and referred to them as flawless, but could easily be surprised when his plans were thwarted by an unprecedented issue (i.e. Asura wiping out his entire fleet, the Gohma destroying his ships, etc.) Kalrow possesses immortality like the other Deities. He is not as powerful as his fellow deities but his greatest skill is that he can create strategies that can turn the tide of any battle. Although it was Deus who killed Emperor Strada and ordered Durga killed and Mithra captured, Kalrow created the plan to overthrow the Emperor and seize control over Shinkoku. Olga is the only female member of the Seven Deities but is not less powerful than her fellow gods. Her Mantra Affinity is Lust. She is one of the Seven Deities but not much is known about her connection to Asura . When Asura returned, Olga discussed things with Yasha, saying that Asura has to be destroyed. Olga than ordered to fire the Bramahstra. Yasha tried to stop it, but the discharge was successfully fired up. The now raging demonic Asura fired his own discharge to counter it, and although it seemed the Bramahstra was successful, Yasha used his powers to manipulate the laser's course through hitting the Karma Fortress from the side. Angry at Yasha success in stopping the Bramahstra, Olga reported to Deus that Yasha tried to stop her, but Deus telekinetically pushed Olga against a wall, telling her she should leave. After the death of Deus, Olga tried to kill Mithra, but she was killed instead by the Golden Spider, which turned out to be the true God of the Mantra. Olga is a beautiful young woman with long white hair. She is the only member of the Seven Deities who doesn't wear the symbols and markings on her body. She has absolute reverence to Deus and follows orders without question. Olga and Yasha seem to have different opinions in the ways of the Seven deities. Olga possesses great strength and speed. She is also Immortal like the other Deities. Like the other deities, she can harness the power of the Mantra to increase her physical attributes and destructive power. She is also seen freezing Mithra after Deus drops Asura off the edge of the space station hinting that she has control over ice. She also wields a sword. In addition to her powers as a demigod, she is seen to take command over the Deities' fleet. She can also give the order for the Brahmastra to be fired at will. Sergei is one of the Seven Deities who's mantra affinity is Vanity. After the defeat of the Gohma, Deus ordered Sergei to kidnap Mithra and kill Durga. While Asura was facing off against Wyzen, Sergei murdered Durga and brought Mithra to Deus. Sergei still served as Deus' right-hand man and commanded his own fleet. Sometime after Wyzen's, Kalrow's and Augus' deaths, Deus ordered Sergei and Yasha to go to Gaia to purify the corrupted Gohma forces. After they destroyed the Gohma corruptions, Asura destroyed Sergei's fleet and appeared before Sergei and Yasha. Seeing Asura's new Wrath form and powers made Sergei scream with terror but Asura slashed through Sergei's body, wounding him fatally. Asura grabbed Sergei at his head and Sergei mocked Asura and Yasha about the murder of their loved ones. After explaining the details behind his treachery, Asura proceeds to smash Sergei into the ground and kills him by stomping on Sergei's head. Sergei looks like a young man, with long light purple hair and wears symbols and markings on his skin and body. Sergei is an extremely effiminate demigod with a penchant for referring to things with a sense of beauty or hideousness depending on his sense of taste. The aspects of death excites him the most due to his belief that "true beauty" is seen in death and destruction. He seems to take joy in watching humans die for the sake of pleasing the gods and takes a sadistic pleasure in performing "purifications" for the cause emphasizing the psychopathic side to his personality. Even while dying, despite his surprise at the sight of Asura, he marvels at the sight of Asura's rage at the behest of his own life, calling it exquisite and emphasizing how insane he truly is. He is also extremely vain and narcissistic as he describes that an opponent being killed by him should consider their death an honor of the highest lcalibur despite their "hideousness". Out of all the characters in the game, he is probably the most mentally unbalanced. As a Deity, it can be assumed that Sergei possessed immortality, superhuman strength, speed and agility. Aside from his ability to "reap" the souls out of numerous dead bodies at once, most of his powers are unknown, as he was slain by the then Wrath form Asura before more could be revealed on his abilities. He was able to kill several large Gohma with one hit stating it as a mere exercise. Wyzen is one of The Seven Deities and as such, possesses great power. His Mantra Affinity is Violence. Before Asura is betrayed, Wyzen first appears alongside Sergei and Kalrow and tries to persuade Asura into Deus's cause but he refuses. Later he appears aiding him alongside Yasha and Augus during the battle against the Gohma fleet above the planet, Gaea. Following after the victory against the Gohma, he then found out about the Emperor's death due to being "murdered" by Asura. He quickly deemed him a 'traitorous filth' upon cornering him. When Asura returned, Wyzen confronted him, mocking him about Asura's failure. Enraged, Asura engaged Wyzen in battle, however, Wyzen was more powerful than before and could match Asura's powers. The fight didn't last long as Asura's rage granted him the power to defeat Wyzen. But the latter didn't accept his defeat and transformed into a giant form of himself. Wyzen told Asura that it was Mithra's power that granted him this amount of power. Now calling himself Vajra Wyzen, he fought Asura in the sky and on the ground. Asura had to defend himself as Wyzen's powers went on another level. The energy projectiles shot by Wyzen caused Asura to went from defense into offense, so Asura attacked Wyzen with everything he got. Wyzen, losing his advantage attacked Asura again, both their fists hitting against each other in the sky. Asura however was able to hit Wyzen's huge body that much, that Wyzen was shot into the atmosphere. Asura defeated Wyzen, atleast it seemed so. Wyzen, floating over Gaia, unleashed his full power and transformed into Gongen Wyzen, his most powerful form, which was as huge as Gaia itself. Using only his finger, Wyzen tried to destroy Asura. Full of Rage, Asura collected all his power and stopped Wyzen's finger. Than he summoned all his six arms and punched with immense speed against Wyzen's fingertip. The last punch, filled with Asura's rage and strength, caused Gongen Wyzen's fingertip to implode. This caused a chain reaction which slowly destroyed Wyzen's body. Shocked, Wyzen only watched as his body was completely destroyed. Wyzen is the tallest and largest member of the Seven Deities. He has a dark skin tone and wears the symbols and markings which all Deities do. Wyzen is loyal as well as cocky and arrogant which tends to get the best of him in battle. This is shown when he taunted Asura incessantly and showed off his powers at the cost of underestimating his opponent. He takes great pride in his status as a god and flaunts it towards others at any given opportunity. He also appears to lack a degree of common sense and intelligence as he casually wasted a vast amount of mantra the Seven Deities had collected for the Great Rebirth in a final attempt to defeat Asura, causing Kalrow to call him a idiot. Wyzen, like his fellow Deities, is immortal and possesses immense strength and power. His right arm has the ability to shoot energy projectiles as well. He is also able to change his form as seen, when he transformed into his giant form, Vajra Wyzen which gave him an increased power state along with giving his arm more powerful projectiles and missiles. Later he transforms into his godlike form, Gongen Wyzen. The only known ability is seen by just smashing his opponents with his finger since he was the size of a planet. However, this consumes a huge amount of Mantra. As stated by his fellow deities, Wyzen was the weakest of them. Military The Shinkoku Army is an impressive military force created and utilized by the Shinkoku Trastrium to combat the Gohma, a veritable swarm of bloodthirsty beasts that constantly threatened to overturn civilization. The Army was commanded by the Eight Guardian Generals, the 'veteran elite' of Shinkoku. The Shinkoku Army consisted of a navy collectively referred to as the "Orbital Force Fleet" which was commanded by Olga and comprised of hundreds of ships capable of rapidly deploying ground forces anywhere on Gaea to combat the surmounting threat of the Gohma. The Army's robotic infantry itself appeared capable of both exo-atmospheric combat and ground operations, most units being adept at fighting in both and thusly very versatile against the combined forces of Gohma Vlitra, and to a lesser extent Asura. Ground and Aircraft Units ''' The '''Doji '''are the backbone of Shinkoku's forces, The Doji were very numerous but individually quite weak, drawing their strength from numbers and their golden polearms that served a similar purpose to Ancient Rome's Pilum, being utilized as an effective melee weapon or tossed at enemies from afar (though they rarely exhibit the latter behavior ingame).They appear to have a fundamental understanding of tactics in some circumstances, but rarely apply it after making contact with the enemy. Generally, it would seem that all Doji Purification Troops are rated at Private due to their cowardice and lack of individual initiative unless under extreme However, these undesirable traits were eliminated to some degree by the inclusion of a Purification Troop Captain in each squad. Known as Rasho', they are fierce warriors types specializing in direct combat and who show no mercy toward enemies. Armed with a hulking longsword and at least twice the height of its subordinates, the Captain enforced order among its squad while simultaneously inspiring fear in whomever opposed the Shinkoku Trastium, and later the Seven Deities. They usually commanded the Doji. '''Taison Commanders' are high ranking soldiers of the Shinkoku army. They have nothing but utmost respect for the Seven deities, but to everyone else they speak in a condescending and rude manner. Very much the heavy lifters of the Shinkoku Army, they resemble statues of the real-world Buddha and their base attack is what one would expect a soldier of the stature to do. While the Taison comes in several variants, each with different specialities, the basic troop will assail enemies utilizing the unit's great weight as much as possible, such as leaping in the air and crushing opponents using its abdomen or stomping on the ground to create devastating AOE shockwaves. They were valued much more than their Purification Troop counterparts, holding ranks like Major within the Army. The Redemption Troop Colonels, known as Taison Nyudo, were powerful and gigantic Taisons. A common loadout of a Taison Nyudo was a weapon resembling a chaingun, likely powered by Mantra given the beam. While decreasing mobility for the unit, it made it a valuable asset in space battles where groups of Taison would screen larger ships like Septentrions using suppressive fire, limiting the effectiveness of smaller opponents to the craft. The chaingun-like weapon could also be used to great effect against boarding parties, as evidenced by former General Asura's boarding of Kalrow's flagship. It appears in every Septentrion there are hundreds of Nyudos ligned for combat as seen in Kalrow's ship the Phecda. The final variant is a Taison Specialst who wields two sets of akimbo weapons, each suited to a different tactical situation. One was more successful against individual opponents, being two large beam cannons. The other was likely more suited to hordes of enemy units, as was a very common scenario when fighting the Gohma. This loadout consisted of two underhanded weapons resembling mortars in function with limited range, most likely for close-in AOE support. Machination Troop Operator Kagebosh are Operator type members of the Shinkoku Army. They act in a cold unemotional robotic manner that allows them to process high amounts of information at a time. They can stretch their bodies to incredible lengths in combat and fire orbiting spheres of energy against opponents. They are the main operator units and highest ranking individuals in the Shinkoku Fleet and oversee the operations of the Fleet Ships. Naval Units ''' '''Nirvana '''are middle-sized ships of the Shinkoku Orbital Fleet. They are very numerous but are prone to destruction in that their armor appears weak enough that the ship can be obliterated by a sole powerful demigod. It is likely the ship is a frigate in Shinkoku's classifications, and was used by the Seven Deities to collect the souls of the humans to be used as mantra for the Brahmastra. They are equipped with various weapons for purifying the Gohma. ' '''Septentrions '''are the seven large battleships belonging to each of the Seven Deities. They are heavily equipped with weapons to purify the Gohma, the most powerful being the Absolution cannons. It was a very resilient ship that served as flagships for the Eight Guardian Generals, a trait that did not change as the latter transitioned into the Seven Deities. They are often seen escorted by a plethora of Nirvana Shinkoku ships, who provided additional firepower. They normally have a huge face imprinted at the bottom of the ship and a hanger bay where Vinaya fighter jets deploy and protect the ship from danger. Septentrions themselves have no shortage of firepower, being not only equipped with several laser banks and missile pods, but the Absolution cannon that can all but eliminate most Gohma vessels in one shot. It is likely the beam emitted from the gun is powered by Mantra; it is seemingly the Brahmastra on a much smaller scale with a correspondingly lower Mantra cost, making repeated firings much more feasible before the time of the Seven Deities. They are equipped with an array of bombs to use for both human and Gohma "purifications" (mass genocide)' ' '''Technology ' The Karma Fortress is the Demigods' fortress and holding facility for all the Mantra they have collected for the Great Rebirth. The Karma Fortress appears to look like a Buddha with only an armless upper torso with a large ring attached to the back with its first appearance. It is colossal in size and easily dwarfs that of Gaea itself. After 12,000 years, the Seven Deities were able to build a right arm for the fortress at its second appearance. After Deus fused with the Karma Fortress it was then known as Sakra Devanam Indra Deus that gave the fortress another arm and a lower torso. Through many battles, the Karma Fortress would appear to suppress the Gohma and prolong its threat. However, after the coup of the Seven Deites, the fortress was used as a holding center for all of the souls the Seven Deities would use for the Great Rebirth and their ascencion as gods. Due the circumstances caused by Asura, Yasha, and the subsequent attack by Chakaravartin, the Karma Fortress sustained heavy damage and eventually was torn apart. The remains of the once great stronghold fell to Gaea as rubble and debris. The only known weapon the Karma Fortress has is the colossal concentrated laser beam of pure Mantra at the center of its forehead, the Brahmastra. The Brahmastra is the demigods' most powerful weapon with the ability to obliterate anything within its line of fire. The only times it was used was during the first battle with the Gohma, the last ditch effort to defeat a Beserking Asura, and during the final battle against the Gohma Vlitra. The Mantra Reactor is the central focal device of the Karma Fortress where the Seven Deities keep Mithra to amplify their powers and collect Mantra for The Great Rebirth. The Mantra Reactor appears as a handheld metal energy core with eight points. Underneath it lies eight clored spheres, each representing a Mantra Affinity, which are used to combine the Mantra into a singular energy form. After the Seven Deities initiated their plan for the Great Rebirth, they began collecting the souls of humans to convert into Mantra. That Mantra would be stored inside the Mantra Reactor to contain and utilize the souls for the purposes of the Seven Deites. The Mantra Reactor was stored within the core of the Karma Fortress to use against the Gohma and was used by the the Seven Deities as their grand weapon against their enemies. However, due to Asura's inteference and Wyzen's carelessness, the Mantra Reactor was drained of much of its power and would take another few centuries to regainthe amount of power loss. By the its power had been regained, all of the souls had been drained by the Gohma as a result of Deus' defeat by Asura and Yasha. After Asura was rendered comatose from his fight with Chakravartin and the Karma Fortress was reduced to rubble, Yasha scavenged the Mantra Reactor and placed in Asura's body as a vessel his power for the remainder of the story. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Ancient Faction Category:Species Category:Ancient Species Category:Enemy Species